


6 Hours...

by Mewwy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six of some of the most important hours in the life of one Genim "Stiles" Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 Hours...

**Author's Note:**

> I am experimenting with 1st Person POV for school. So tell me if you love it! Hate it! I want to know.

            The thing was, I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. Derek Hale was lying on my bed. The tall, rough-looking, black haired god was in MY bed! Asleep from the looks of it, it also appeared he had come through the window as normal, but there was blood on the sill and his shirt was discarded allowing me to see the bandage wrapped around his upper chest. So maybe asleep wouldn’t be an accurate description, passed out, unconscious, dead to the world. Wait! Could he be dead? Slowly I put my backpack down, closed the door softly, and moved carefully to the bed. Leaning down I could see his back rising with each stuttered breath, it sounded labored, but not as bad as it probably was a couple hours ago judging by the dried blood on the window sill.

            Moving to the desk I decided to just start my homework. Knowing with werewolf healing, Derek would be back to normal in a few hours. Back to his surly, sour self. The wolf I knew and loved. Well, adored. Umm, tolerated, suffered… endured. “ _Oh, hell, who the hell was he fooling?_ ” Loved is what it was. _“I love the bitter son of a bitch,”_ and there was no way he was going to share that with anyone. Leaning back into the chair I sat down in front of my computer. Turning it on, I contemplated what would bring the Alpha wolf to my window, injured, and now in my bed. Asleep or unconscious in my bed, I still wasn’t completely sure which. Pulling the Chemistry book out along with my Chemistry notebook, I started with the online homework for class.

            A few hours into my homework I finally began to hear movement from my bed. It started with quiet whimpers and promptly turned to groans. Turning in the chair I watched as Derek started to shift around on the bed. Thinking the man was waking up, it took me long seconds to realize that Derek wasn’t waking, but rather having a nightmare. Not sure what to do, I just followed my instinct and moved over to the bed and rubbed the back of Derek’s neck. Careful of the bandages on his upper back since I wasn’t able to distinguish where the original injuries were and I didn’t want to make it worse if they hadn’t healed. The touch revealed Derek was warm, very warm, and possibly warmer than usual. Scott usually ran hot, but it felt warmer than Scott.

            The touch did seem to calm Derek down some. He wasn’t as agitated as he had been to begin with. Careful in how I was touching, I continued to massage, oh hell, I was caressing the wolf’s neck. Whatever I was doing it was calming to the older man. After a few minutes Derek settled down and, well if I took a few more minutes to continue massaging the wolf’s neck, who was going to blame me. Taking one final caress, I let go and stood looking down at the now restful man. Sighing and rubbing my hand through his now longer hair, I went back over to the computer to do more homework.

            I got as far as the chair when the whimpering began again. It was like Derek was trapped in a nightmare, _“Don’t I know how that is?”_ Everything in me told me not to give in, that Derek would love to kick my ass to Nebraska and back again, but in for a penny in for a pound. There was no place to actually sit on my full size bed, “ _I have to ask Dad if I can get a bigger one,”_ I think, as I carefully lift Derek’s arm that is hanging off the bed. It wasn’t in hopes of having Derek in my bed more often, no really it wasn’t, well, maybe part of it, okay more than part of it, but he was 6’2” now and his feet hung off the bed. Made for some cold nights when certain werewolves snuck into his room at 3am for research and then didn’t bother to close the damn window.

            I slowly lowered myself to the bed and placed Derek’s arm across my lap. I smiled softly. Derek didn’t move but looked like he let out a deep breath. Then before I knew what was happening, Derek’s grip tightened on my legs and he turned his head and nuzzled into my thigh. Thank fuck sake his arm was across his thighs and not his midsection, or there would be a very uncomfortable conversation about unexpected erections. Twisting a bit, I let my hand rub up and down Derek’s arm. It was only in an attempt to calm him, really it was. Anyway, it seemed his proximity and the rubbing was working. Or, it was the nuzzling. Or, maybe it was all of it? Whatever the case, Derek wasn’t whimpering anymore and I was sitting there casually with Derek’s arm across my thighs.

            Leaning against my headboard, I closed my eyes and enjoyed this moment because I am pretty sure Derek is going to rip my face off, with his teeth, when he wakes up to find he is half cuddling with me. Not that it is an unpleasant thought to have Derek touching me in any way, even a bad way is a good way. Wait, that doesn’t even sound right in my head. Sheesh… I have it bad. Maybe the Alpha won’t hate me or scar me too badly for this. I mean, after all, it was Derek who was whimpering and it seemed that my touch calmed him. Maybe there was something there, but I don’t think I want to view it too closely because I might not like what I come up with.

            Slowly, I found myself matching his breathing and it seemed Derek’s breathing was getting stronger, not as stuttering as it had been. Perhaps this would be a good time to get out of his grip and go back to the homework I had been working on. As I tried to extract myself, there was a quiet growl. Lifting up Derek’s arm, I heard it again and it was definitely coming from Derek. I had his arm up, and I was almost to the edge of the bed when the growl got louder and Derek’s arm clamped down on me. _“Great,”_ I mutter. Now I am trapped half on and half off my own bed because a grouchy werewolf won’t let me go. _“How do I get myself into these things?”_

            It had to have been hours stuck in this position, and I had tried one more time to get out, and, well, that was a spectacular fail. I am half lying on the bed and one leg is on the floor, but the weirdest or best part, I haven’t really decided,  is the arm that was over my thighs, is now around my waist and I am partially being spooned by an Alpha werewolf. My life is over. I know it is. I mean when Derek’s wakes up, he is going to destroy me. Flayed alive is what he is going to do to me. Bury my body so deep in the Preserve my Dad will never find me. _“Oh wait,”_ I think. _“Is he going to make me write a note? Dear Dad I am running away from home?”_ Oh my god I am a dead man.

            Finally I give up. If the man is going to kill me it better be because I am not prey. So I begin to struggle to get out of Derek’s grip. It isn’t easy with his inhuman strength, but I am a wily little son of a bitch, and Dad made sure I had self-defense lessons. Well, not that I used them all that much these days. It was more running and screaming and letting werewolves do my fighting for me, but I could use it to get away from one sleeping werewolf. Not that I really wanted that, but still. If I was going to die, I was going down with a fight.

            Grabbing Derek’s pinkie finger in my hand I slowly but surely bent it backwards. It was the weakest bone in the body and if the demonstration the trainer had given me when I was 12 had been any proof it would definitely move 190 lbs of gorgeous werewolf. Instead of moving Derek gathered me in his arms and loomed above me. “Kindly let go of my pinkie Stiles.” Derek said gruff and deep from being asleep.

            “Sure,” but I didn’t let go… “Just after you let go of me.” I wasn’t totally stupid. The teacher’s might think I lacked in certain areas of school, but I had common sense and mine was telling me to get the hell out of dodge.

            “That isn’t going to happen until you explain to me why you are in this bed?” Derek was straddling my thighs and that was putting _something_ of his in a very close proximity with mine. You can’t blame me for going there. I mean come on. He _IS_ in my bed after all!

            “Umm, it’s kind of my bed man.” _Ha!_ That will make him think.

            “Yes, this would be your bed, which I was in because I was healing.” Derek was smirking and looming closer to me, “but you see, I was alone when I collapsed. Now I am curious as to why I am no longer alone?”

            _“Shit!”_ I thought. _“How the hell do I get myself into these things?”_ Trying to think quickly for an answer that wouldn’t get me killed I stalled. “Why did you collapse in my bed?”

            A deep laugh, something I knew the raven haired man was capable of, but not something I heard too often. “The sheriff helped me up here when he found me hurt.”

            My brows furrowed, “…Dad?”

            “Yes, he found me, in a rather bad way.” Derek closed his eyes and sighed. “He knows everything Stiles.”

            No longer were my brows furrowed, but rather somewhere in my hairline. “…Everything?” I gulped.  Derek nodded. “Shit.”

             Derek grimaced as he leaned closer. “It seems he has known for a while.”

            “I swear it wasn’t me.” I say to defend myself. Wait, I had no reason to defend myself? I didn’t do anything wrong. “How did he know?”

            “Seems,” Derek answered as he sat back   directly on my thighs. “He knew Mom before they were killed.”

            “Well, fuck. I am in _SO_ much trouble. He is going to kill me.” I grabbed the pillow and put it over my head. Hands were fighting with mine to pull the pillow away. “What?” I asked petulantly. “He isn’t your father. Now he knows I have been lying for almost three years. I am a dead man.”

            Derek carefully put the pillow down out of my reach. “You are not a dead man. He knows all, but he isn’t mad at you. A tad pissed at me for involving you, but when he realized Scott was the reason you were dragged into this he changed his tune.” I was watching Derek carefully because as he was talking, he was also moving, and, well, a part of my anatomy was very interested in his movements. It isn’t that removing a bandage should be sexual, but my body was thinking everything was sexual.

            “Umm, can you get off me?” I try to convince him. Maybe if I joke... “You weigh a ton.” Instead he just chuckled at me in a slightly sinister way. “What?”

            “I can smell how much you want me to _get off_ of you Stiles. I’m a Werewolf remember?” I gulp. I am back to being dead by Derek’s hand. Even if my Dad does know about werewolves, he doesn’t know I am bisexual and well, now Derek definitely knows. Before I can make a comment Derek leans close. “You know what else your Dad knows?”

            I shake my head, not trusting my voice. Sure I am 18 and my voice has stopped cracking but I didn’t trust myself to speak. It was highly likely I would spout some shit that would probably get me into some serious trouble. “He knows all about my intensions. As he was bandaging me up I told him my plans. He, at first was a touch weary; I mean after all, I was wanted for murder once upon a time.” The smile he gives me is purely ferocious.

            “…Umm, your intensions?” Okay maybe being dead wasn’t completely off the table. Perhaps I could move somewhere far away when I went to college. I had gotten into MIT among the other colleges; perhaps Cambridge would be far enough? “Your intensions about what?”

Derek chuckled deeply as he leaned closer to me. I could smell his breath and he definitely hadn’t been drinking because that could be the only excuse to me as to why he was currently straddling me, in my own bed, with his face mere inches from me. “…About you of course.”

            _“Shit,”_ I thought. _“Maybe Cambridge wasn’t far enough.”_

            “Stiles, breathe man. It’s okay.” It wasn’t until he had pointed it out that I realized I was holding my breath. Spewing a loud gush of air in Derek’s face was probably not the smartest thing I had ever done, but it happened and I closed my eyes waiting for my death. Instead there was a soft chuckle and what felt like soft lips covering mine.

            When I opened my eyes I noticed Derek was very close, as in less than an inch away, he had his eyes on mine and there were lips, his lips; his gorgeously soft lips, lips that were touching mine. My lips were not sure what to do. No one had ever kissed them before. No one would ever accuse me of not catching a clue slowly. I pursed my lips into a kiss and heard a soft sigh. I am not entirely sure it wasn’t me, but Derek’s eyes closed and his tongue licked the crack of my lips and I was smart and opened them. If Derek was going to kiss me I was for sure going to get every second I could out of this.

            When his tongue touched mine I couldn’t help but become grabby. I wanted to touch him, but was hesitant. Maybe this was a joke, or a dream. Yeah, a dream. I had fallen asleep being held by Derek and this was all a dream, although I had to say it was the best dream ever. Touch, sound, sight, taste, damn, it had it all. Threading my hands though his hair I felt him more than heard him groan. Damn, I need to touch him a lot and it seemed he wanted me to. Hell, I wanted me too!

            Our tongues were dueling. He seemed intent on mapping every tooth in my mouth and I was all for that but it was getting hard to breathe through my nose. That’s how you do this right? Breathe through your nose? I mean not like I have had a lot of experience. I wonder if Derek had a lot after Kate. _“Shit Kate!”_ Why did I have to think of her? I don’t know if Derek knows I figured out she burned his family alive. Would he tell me if I asked? He did say Dad knew everything. Did Dad know about Kate? Could we resurrect the bitch and burn her?

            Where was I? Oh, yes needing air. I pulled at Derek’s hair and he moaned into my mouth. Now there was a kink we would _SO_ be exploring. After I pulled a second time Derek ground his hard cock into mine. _“Jesus!”_ He wanted me. It wasn’t a dream, or if it was, this was the best wet dream _EVER_!!! Breaking the kiss I had to breathe. The breathing through my nose wasn’t very useful. “Derek?”

            “Hmmm?” He hummed into my neck and there was snuffling. Licking. He was fucking licking my neck.

_“God that was hot.”_ I was thinking while trying to swallow air like water. “Derek?” I choked finally. He lifted his face to look me in the eyes but before he could say anything my door opened up. _“God I knew it! This is a wet dream!”_

“Stiles, Derek, Downstairs gentlemen.” My Dad was leaning in my doorway.

“…Dad?” I questioned, sure that he had just interrupted the best wet dream ever.

“…Yes, Genim?”

How does one ask their father if they are awake? “Can we have a minute?” Derek was looking at me with a smile on his face, like he knew that this wasn’t real.

“You have five minutes gentlemen and then we will be discussing your relationship, werewolves, and whatever else that is on the table.” With that my Dad closed the door and left.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” I am nervous as hell. My Dad! My Dad has just found Derek Hale kneeling over me. At least I know it isn’t a wet dream. “He’s going to kill me. KILL us. He is going to kill us Derek.” But Derek only smiled. “Why are you smiling? What do you find funny about this?”

“Your Dad won’t kill us. I told him about us.” He leaned down and kissed me. Soft and, I swear to god, sweetly. Derek Hale can do sweet. My heart is exploding out of my chest.

“...Us?” My mind is reeling. There is an ‘us’? “What ‘us’ Derek? Last thing I remember you wanted to rip my face off with your teeth. Also you have a nasty habit of pushing me into walls.” What is he talking about? There is so much going on right now and he doesn’t know what to ask or what to question. His Dad is apparently waiting for them downstairs. “My Dad, who by the way, knows everything thanks to you, or because of your Mom, either way he knows all about werewolves and that I have been lying for 3 years now. So now what? You are telling me there is an ‘us’? Where the hell did this come from?”

The soft smile was something I have only seen once before, when the witch who stayed with us gave birth and Derek was the first to hold her son. It melted my heart then and it melts my heart now. “There has always been an ‘us’. We just couldn’t act on it because of your age, the Alpha pack, and you name it, we’ve dealt with it, but when your Dad pulled me out of that tree I couldn’t do anything but admit the truth.”

“What tree? Oh my god? Is that what happened? A tree fell on you?” My head was spinning. How had he wound up under a tree?

“…Up a tree Stiles. I was thrown up into a tree.” He grimaced at that memory.

“Derek…”

“Gentlemen, your five minutes are up.” My Dad yelled up the stairs.

“Shit he’s going to kill us.” I start to have a little trouble breathing. Derek looks at me with concern, but he doesn’t look at all concerned about my Dad. “…Dead. I finally get my first real kiss and he’s going to kill me. Kill us. We are _SO_ dead.”

Derek gives me a quick kiss, and I try and chase his lips back. “We aren’t dead. Come on you goofball. Let’s go see what Jason has to say.” Derek planted another kiss, this time to my forehead, then he crawled off me, and pulled me from the bed.

Stopping in my tracks I did the only thing a horny teenage boy could do. I stuck my hand down my pants and adjusted myself. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too painful to walk down the stairs. I heard a chuckle from the doorway and I looked up into hazel eyes. “What? I’m a normal 18 year old. For most of that I thought you were a wet dream, a very vivid and sexy wet dream. So sue me if my cock still thinks it has a chance to get played with.”

I heard a low growl and I found myself leaning against my open door jamb. “Oh, there is more than a chance.” Then Derek kissed my neck and hugged me tight. I was hugging Derek. Well, okay, more precisely he was hugging me, but I could get behind that. As I got my hands around him, he let me go. “Now let’s go see Jason.” As he turned out the door he grabbed my hand and tugged me after him.

*********************************

When we got downstairs Dad had a tumbler of what I could only guess was Scotch in front of him. Derek and I sat opposite him and waited. I don’t know which is worse. Having this conversation alone or with Derek it was a toss-up between the two. We waited, well Derek and I waited, this was Dad’s show and I wasn’t going to be stupid and lie or offer any additional information. Last thing I needed to do was commit myself to being grounded again, and with all the things I have done in the last 3 years, I would have not only gotten myself grounded, but probably tossed in jail. So we wait.

“Derek. I thought maybe, you would wait a few minutes before advancing on my son?” It was said without anger, maybe a hint of concern, but there was definite non surprise in the very conversational tone he had.

Shaking his head with a small smile, Derek looked between me and my Dad. “It was more Stiles than me, Jason. When I woke up he was cuddled up next to me. Sorry sir, but when faced with Stiles I couldn’t help myself.”

“Dad, don’t listen to him, he was having a nightmare and I only wanted to calm him down.” Both men turned to look at me. _“Well, shit,”_ I thought. I brought their attention to me.

“Genim, you are in very little trouble right now, but I suspect if I let you open your mouth I will have to arrest you.” Dad looked at me with a pointed look. “So let’s just keep our trap shut.” I gulped. “Do we understand each other?”

“Yes sir.” I would gladly keep my mouth shut for this conversation. Not that I wanted to have it, but it looked like we would be having some sort of conversation. It could be various topics and I was nervous as hell. It wasn’t until Derek grabbed my hand that I realized I was tapping the table like I was on the drums. “Sorry.”

“There is nothing to be nervous about Stiles.” Derek squeezed my hand. “Your Dad and I have discussed everything we need to about werewolves. Correct?” Derek looked at my Dad who nodded his head. I think this was a bad sign. What had they talked about? How much trouble was I in? How much trouble was Derek in? Would we be able to date? What was going on?

“What Derek is saying Stiles, is this conversation is about the two of you.” He took a swallow of his Scotch and looked at me. “It has come to my attention that not only does Derek want to date you, apparently that feeling is mutual on your part. Is this true?”

“Well, Dad,” I didn’t know what to say. I mean on one hand HELL yes I wanted to date Derek, but on the other, would my Dad really be okay if I admitted I was bisexual? Taking a deep breath I went for it. “Dad, yes, I would very much like to date Derek.”

Shaking his head and smiling without mirth, my Dad just looked at me. “You did try and tell me, and all I did was blow you off.” Both of us remember the night at the Jungle when he shot me down as being gay.

“Now Dad, don’t beat yourself up; I wasn’t really sure if I was bi then anyway. It was more of a,” my hand got squeezed hard. “Ouch.” I frowned and looked at Derek who shook his head no. “Okay, too much information is bad got it.”

Both men smiled at that. “You have been a very busy young man Stiles and I don’t want to lose my badge or put you in jail. So let’s just leave _WHY_ you were at the Jungle that night back in the _need to know_ department and we’ll pretend I don’t need to know.” My Dad was the best Dad ever. Then again he had just told me to keep my mouth shut because he loved me enough, but he would toss my ass in jail. I nodded and kept my lips zipped.

“See, Jason? He can’t even follow instructions.” Derek squeezed my hand gently, and it felt oddly safe to have him holding my hand. It felt surreal sitting in my kitchen with Derek holding my hand talking to my dad about my dating life.

“Are you sure you want to date him? He has been a little bit of a handful.” Both men chuckled and it felt even weirder that they were ganging up on me. I don’t think I like that, but I had promised to keep my trap shut and I was going to do that despite wanting to smack them both for being mean to me.

“As I told you before, there is a lot to _dating_ him.” The way he said ‘dating’ made me nervous. I am not sure what it was, but Derek and I were so having a conversation about this when this conversation with my dad was over. My life is so weird.

“I agree. Okay, here is the deal, gentlemen. Stiles is 18, so what he wants is legal, but he still lives under this roof.” He looked at me pointedly. “I know about Derek sneaking in and out your window at 3am Stiles. I also know about staying at _Scott’s_ when you are out all night chasing whatever monster is out there. That, unfortunately I cannot stop; however, you _WILL_ tell me if you are going to be monster hunting.” I nodded, if I didn’t agree I was not sure I wanted to find out the other option. “Good… second rule, you will be home by midnight weeknights and 2 am on weekends. If and I am not condoning this by any means, but if you stay at Derek’s I want a phone call.”

I gulped. Was my Dad just saying he was okay with me staying at the loft? The house wouldn’t be done for a few months yet, but he was okay with me staying with Derek? Was he okay about sex too? “…Stiles.” I looked up at my dad. Apparently he realized my attention had wandered.

“Sorry.” I at least had the forethought to look ashamed. Here I am thinking about staying at Derek’s and sex and my dad is trying to have a serious conversation. Wow my dad is okay with me dating Derek! This is so cool! He is also cool with the monster hunting. This is great. Although it had been pretty quiet since the witch gave birth, but that was an anomaly. She had only been passing through town when we ran into each other at the diner. It wasn’t her fault she went into labor. At least Derek was able to get her to the loft and the sanctity consecrated for her. Not like the hospital would have done that for her.

“I am afraid this conversation might be too hard on him Derek.” His dad took another swallow of Scotch.

“At least you can see when he is thinking too hard. I could smack the back of his head.” Derek lifted his hand and that got my attention. I looked between the two, not sure what they were talking about. “Welcome back Stiles. Is this conversation boring for you?”

“No. I’m sorry. It is more surreal than anything else. I can’t believe we are sitting here calmly discussing my sex life.” That caused dad to choke. “Umm, right. Shutting up again.”

At least both men laughed at that. “I’m not stupid Stiles. I know that is essentially what we are discussing, but there will be condoms, safety checks with the health department, and no unplanned pregnancies.”

“Geesh Dad. You do know I am a guy right? I can’t get pregnant and I can’t get Derek pregnant. So there will be no babies, maybe adoption sometime later, but right now, no.” He smiled brightly as if his Dad had been joking. Now, however, it was Derek’s turn to choke. In fact, he had been incredibly quiet through the whole thing. “What am I missing?”

“Not stupid that is for sure.” Derek leaned over and kissed his cheek. “No pregnancies until you finish college and maybe a little later.”

“…Boys.” Jason huffed. “I know enough about werewolves to know you don’t carry disease but Stiles...” He paused.

“What the fuck? I mean huh? Dad you think I might have something? I still have my V card and you think I have something.” I just shook my head and couldn’t believe what I was hearing. “Me? Geesh. I can fight werewolves, hide,” a hand covered my mouth.

“Please Stiles. Let us get through this conversation without another outburst?” Derek was looking at him with that same soft look. I couldn’t deny him anything when he looked at me like that. I nodded and looked at him.

“Okay, as I was saying. Stiles you will be tested to be on the safe side. You have been hospitalized enough and received a few transfusions that Melissa helped cover up I want to make sure you are healthy. Okay?” He looked at me. Derek still had his hand over my mouth so I nodded. “Okay. Whew. That would have taken less time if you had left your hand over his mouth Derek.”

Derek laughed. “I wouldn’t stifle him like that. Besides as annoying as he can get, I actually enjoy the sound of his voice.” Derek added, all the while his hand  still on my mouth.

“Okay. Final rule, Derek, you will use the front door; and if you stay here, I would like not to be around should there be anything like I walked in on. Deal?” This time Derek actually blushed with me and he nodded our answer. I would be perfectly fine never to have a sex conversation with dad again. “Now Stiles, I think we need to discuss one more thing.”

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him. Derek had me muted still, so all I could do was nod. My eyebrows were nowhere near as expressive as Derek’s. “Derek has assured me, and now I want your assurance that you will not be running headlong into danger all the time. Please. Do me that favor and let me handle this or Derek or the other werewolves.” He could see I wanted to argue it was written all over my face. I wasn’t a little boy who couldn’t take care of himself. I had trained hard and worked as hard as the others. Also, with the training Deaton had given me, I was pretty tough. Then again, here was my dad asking me not to put myself in harms’ way. He wouldn’t be the first to ask this of me, but in all honesty I couldn’t tell him yes. I think he saw this in my eyes because he bowed his head and scrubbed his face. “Well, I tried. At least be careful Stiles. You are all I have left.” To that I could nod without feeling guilty about going against him. I also knew that Derek wouldn’t let me run headlong into trouble anymore.

I had a feeling there was more in common between dad and Derek than I was comfortable with. They would both try and protect me at the cost of their own lives, just like I would do the same for them. “Well, kid. At least you aren’t lying to me anymore. That is a good start.” Derek finally removed his hand from my mouth and all I could do is smile.

*********************************

            Sitting at my desk the last few hours rushed back to me. Derek had gone back to the loft to let Isaac know he was okay. I still didn’t get the story out of him on how he had gotten hurt. Dad went back to work and he wouldn’t tell me how Derek got hurt. So me, I am doing my Calculus homework and wishing I was snuggling with Derek. For real this time and not like last time where I was half on and half off the bed. I couldn’t believe how the night had gone. My Dad knew about werewolves  all along and he was okay with Derek and I dating. This had been an interesting evening.

            With the way my luck ran, this would be a hallucination brought on by witches or a virulent of wolfsbane, or I was having fever dreams from the flu. God only knows, but it seems more realistic than dad knowing about the wolves and Derek being my boyfriend? Man friend? Lover? Significant other? What exactly were we to each other? Not that we needed a definition, but it was important to me to know exactly what we were to each other.

            Grabbing my phone, I texted Derek, _“You coming back tonight?”_ Now that I knew it was a possibility between us I wanted to be near Derek all the time. It feels a touch weird knowing we are together… well, that we will be together, ah shit I don’t know what I mean. I just want him around.

            _“Yes,”_ was all the text said. If I was a girl I would be jumping for joy and as it is, I would, and am jumping for joy. I turn the iTunes up and dance around my room. I’m allowed to feel a little giddy about this. Okay a lot giddy. The phone buzzed, but I didn’t hear it. Instead I was dancing along to some Joe Cocker. Some old time music and blues to make my heart jump as much as I enjoyed today’s music I liked the classics too. My parents gave me that.

            Finally I was all ‘giddied out’ and sat down at my desk. Now I notice the flashing red light and smiled. Of course it is Derek. _“Call Jason and tell him I will be spending the night. But that you will be to school on time.”_ Trust Derek to make sure all is right and well with the world. Funny how when I think about him now all I think about is how he is taking care of us. It didn’t start off that way. Instead it was more, here is the bite, fend for yourself, but it has gotten better. He has gotten better. Now they act like a pack and they should at this point with all the times the shit has hit the fan in this town.

            I do what I am told to do, but instead of calling I text dad. _“Derek is coming over for the night._ _Homework almost done. Will be to school on time_.” Putting my phone down, I decide I need to clean up the mess I made while being giddy. I really didn’t need to toss my dirty clothes everywhere in triumph. For the next ten minutes or so I might have run around like a lunatic. Derek was coming. Derek was going to be staying the night with his Dad’s permission. WOW. I might have tripped a few times and landed on my ass, but there was no one around to see or hear.

            A buzz grabbed my attention. _“Okay, but please don’t destroy the house. Love Dad.”_ _“Oh, Dad.”_ I thought.

            _“Just my room! Love you.”_ I was feeling way too giddy to realize I had pretty much informed my Dad I was going to have some seriously rough sex in my room. WOW! I am going to have sex. Wait am I going to have sex? Or am I rushing things? God I don’t know. What if Derek doesn’t want to have sex with me? What if maybe he just wants to see where things are going? Standing in the middle of my room holding a dirty shirt and jeans I just stopped. Maybe there wouldn’t be sex, maybe there wouldn’t be anything but dating, would that lead to sex? Did I want to “get to know” Derek better? Or was there something else?

            Standing there I was in shock, there was something Derek wasn’t telling me. My Dad was way too confident in Derek and me. Like there was something I was missing. Holding the clothes I stood there trying to figure this out. Dad wouldn’t have just “suddenly” decided it was okay if I dated a man who was 7 years older than me. What was I missing? Dad would be pissed, not amiable.

            My thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell. _“Who the hell is ringing the bell?”_ Tossing the clothes in my hamper I look around my room. At least it no longer looked like a tornado hit it. Derek won’t be too frightened. The doorbell rang again. _“Oh shit!”_ It’s Derek. Derek Hale is ringing my doorbell at the front door. He isn’t at my window he is at the front door. _“…Oh my god!”_

            I go charging down the stairs to get to the front door. Pulling it open there he is. It’s Derek. _“Damn he looks so good.”_ Derek was wearing his usual leather jacket, but he had changed into burgundy henley and black jeans with motorcycle boots. Also, he had a backpack over his shoulder.

            “…Stiles?” He smiled at me. “Am I allowed to come in?”

            I think I giggled? Okay, I know I giggled. “...Yeah. It is just so strange seeing you at the front door.” Derek Hale is standing at my front door. Hell, he is going to be spending the night. Why is he still standing outside? _“Oh shit I have to move!”_ Moving out of the way, Derek smiles again and walks through the door. As he passes me he kisses my forehead. It was getting harder for him to do since I was now taller than him.

            “Thanks.” Instead of heading upstairs Derek turns and moves into the living room. Of course I should follow; instead I stand at the front door like an idiot. I might take a moment or two, okay perhaps a minute or two to gather my thoughts and get my ass in gear, but this was truly epic. Derek was in my living room and we would be spending the night together. Us. Together… alone. _“Oh my fucking god!!!”_

            Finally, I get my ass in gear and close the door. When I get to the living room, Derek is seated on the couch and the backpack he was carrying sat on Dad’s chair. “Stiles I need you to sit down because we have a few things to talk about.”

            Not sure where this was going, but wanting to know what was going on I sat opposite him on the couch. My mind was churning. “Are you going to tell me how you got hurt? Or why Dad seems to be rather okay with you and me when there wasn’t a ‘you’ and ‘me’ this morning? Or maybe why you are suddenly okay with me and you? Maybe you could tell me about the part where you want to date me?”

            He chuckled and he put his hand on mine. “Stiles breathe. Yes, to all of those. First I have a few things to say. There are things, and they are not all connected, but there are things you need to know.” Derek seemed hesitant almost shy.

            “Dude, you can tell me anything.” It was my turn to squeeze his hand. I even went so far as to tangle our fingers and it felt good.

            “Okay. Umm well, first it was a troll.” Derek looked down almost guiltily.

            “What was a troll?” I looked at him and it dawned on me. “How you got hurt was a troll? A fucking troll! Derek those things are 8 feet tall and weigh close to a thousand pounds. Tell me one of the beta’s was with you?!?” When he blushed I knew he was alone. “…Why, Derek?”

            “You were all in school and it was in the Preserve. I didn’t want it heading into town.” His eyes were still downcast, but at least he had lifted his head.

            “That is no excuse. What the hell were you thinking? Or were you just thinking ‘I’m the alpha!’” I know I wasn’t being fair, but Derek pulled this shit all the time. Going lone wolf until it was too late.

            “We haven’t had any trouble in a while and I thought I could get rid of it.” He actually blushed. “Apparently trolls are pretty agile for being so big. Who would have thought?” A slight smirk at that thought.

            “Umm me and Lydia; we did read the bestiary, and we know not many others did. Like you. There is plenty on trolls and you can actually communicate with them. There had to be a reason he was in the Preserve okay. Now all we need to do is go find him and talk to him. Maybe go baring gifts of fruit and flowers. For some reason they love flowers and get this their favorite flower is a daisy. It is out of season, but still early enough we could stop by a flower shop they may have some daisies.” I took a breath and Derek chuckled. “What?”

            “You memorized the bestiary didn’t you?” I nodded because why not? It is important information that has helped us in the past. “Well, sadly the troll is dead.”

            “What? Why’d you have to kill it? They are pretty innocent unless you hurt them.” I looked closely at him. “Wait. You pissed it off didn’t you?” His head bowed again. “Damn Derek I can’t let you out in public. So tell me, how did you manage to kill a troll alone while injured?”

            This earned me a glare and a chuckle, which I thought was totally weird. How dare he glare at _me_ for _him_ being stupid. “I had a branch sticking through me. It seems the Sheriff isn’t without a little knowledge himself. Sadly I had enraged the troll so much your dad had to put him down.”

            “Damn that had to have been pretty gross. Don’t they explode when you kill them?” I shuddered at the thought of troll guts everywhere. “Oh man you guys had troll guts on you.” I couldn’t help myself and started laughing at the sight of dad and Derek covered in troll!!! “This is priceless. I would give anything for a picture of that.” Howling with laughter I just laughed harder while Derek glared at me. A glaring Derek I could handle, it was the quiet, shy Derek I didn’t know what to do with.

            “Are you finished?” He asked and I could see the he wasn’t as angry as he usually is. Maybe he felt he deserved being covered in troll. Oh my god covered in troll. I lost it again. Actually falling backwards on the couch laughing; my dad and Derek covered in troll. Through my laughter I heard Derek mutter, “I was stuck in a fucking tree and he keeps imagining me covered in troll goo. Why do I think this is a good idea?”

            That sobered me up pretty good. “Stuck in a tree? I thought you said a branch was sticking through you?”

            “Are you done laughing now?” Derek didn’t look truly angry, just a bit put out. So I sucked up my laughter and nodded. Although I would revisit them covered in troll for a while to come I was sure of it. “Yes, I was stuck in a tree with a branch sticking through my chest. If it wasn’t for your dad I would probably be dead. As it was, he saved my life and killed the troll. He was less than thrilled with the exploding part of it because he got the most of the troll.”

            I smiled, but didn’t start laughing. Somewhere and somehow dad would know that I was laughing at him covered in troll while saving Derek’s life. So I kept it together and nodded. “Okay. How did he know you were there? I mean if it was in the Preserve you were probably in wolf form. So no car then. Why was Dad at your place?”

            “Seems your father came to see me about the time I have been spending with his son.” Derek looked up at me with a soft smile. “It seems we have been seen spending time at the coffee shop, diner, and on several occasions actually grocery shopping. So he decided to confront me about our relationship.”

            “Damn I hate small towns!” I grumbled. It wasn’t the lack of privacy; no, it was the gossip that followed the lack of privacy. Looking up at Derek I saw the hints of a smile. “What?”

            “Well, we were pretty obvious. I mean arguing in the cereal aisle about Isaac and Boyd’s favorite cereal and refusing to buy that sugar crap for them made it pretty obvious something was going on.” Derek smirked and chuckled at my dumbstruck look.

            “That was like three days ago!”

            He actually outright laughed at me, the bastard. “Yeah, seems your Dad was in the next aisle over and heard us arguing about feeding the pups crap.”

            Now I just want to crawl in a hole and hide. “How many times have we fought over stuff?”

            “Well, you are a stubborn son of a bitch.”

            “I am not!” I huffed.

            Derek laughed darkly. “Oh yes you are, and I wouldn’t change a thing. When it comes to food, you can eat crap but those around you aren’t allowed.” I am rewarded with a chaste (or placated?) kiss on the lips. . I don’t know how this relationship thing works. “Anyway, Jason thought it would be a good idea to have a talk. Thankfully, he chose then to have the discussion or I might have been dead. Or at in the least, still stuck in that tree.”

            “Yeah, about the tree… How did he get you down?” My eye brow lifted and I tried hard to think about how high up Derek might possibly have been. Then tried to figure out the falling ratio and the tiny bounce a human (or werewolf) body does when it hits the ground. So maybe I smiled at the bounce, I am not perfect!

            “I was about half way up and Jason used a rope from the cruiser.” Now that I thought about it, and pictured it, I was impressed with my dad and Derek. I mean Derek hates accepting help from anyone and dad is the sheriff. “Once he got me down he helped me to the cruiser and since the house is covered in workers right now he was going to take me to the loft, but I guess I passed out.”

            “Wait. When I found you in my bed you were in a pair of sweats and bandaged. No troll anywhere. What are you leaving out?” My curiosity was piqued.

            “If you would shut up for five minutes I would be able to tell you.” So I mimed zipping my lips and waved at him to continue. “Jason brought me here and between the both of us we made it upstairs into the bathroom. I did manage to shower the troll off me; he brought me clothes, and bandaged me. Then we got to your room where you found me.” He quietly trailed off. I watched him for a few minutes keeping my mouth shut. When it appeared nothing more was forthcoming, I waved at him to continue. “We talked while I was healing.”

            I huffed and showed my annoyance at his lack of details. Sure Derek didn’t talk a lot, in fact, I did most of the talking, but dammit, he was not helping me with all the information. I admit it, I broke. “And then what?” I asked.

            “Basically he smiled at me and said ‘werewolf?’ and I nodded.” Derek ran a hand through his hair in obvious discomfort. “Then he said, ‘I knew your mother.’ And I almost lost it. You know how we get when we are badly injured. Either flight or fight and I wanted to hurt him, but I knew it was your dad. So I nodded and waited, but he went a whole different direction. Or maybe it wasn’t different. He asked if you were a wolf. When I told him no, he sighed in relief.”

            “Was he happy I wasn’t a wolf?” I could see the conversation in my head. Neither one of them big talkers so they would stutter over simple sentences to get the basic information they needed.

            “I don’t think happy was the emotion. I think relief followed by immediate worry. You run with wolves Stiles. No one who runs with wolves stays safe for very long.” Derek twisted their fingers. It reminded me we had been holding hands this whole time. “Truth be told he probably would have preferred to hear you were a wolf, his worry would have been lessened.”

            “Well, I don’t want to be a wolf.” I shook my head. “It isn’t that I don’t think I would be good at it, or a prejudice against it, but I like being human. I can do magic and touch things you can’t. I can do things you can’t.” I would have continued but then his fingers squeezed mine, “sorry.”

            “No, don’t ever apologize. I know you want to remain human and you have your reasons.” Derek brought our hands to his lips where he kissed my fingertips. “I would never take that away, but know this, I won’t lose you. I can’t do that.”

            “Okay, you have my permission, in life or death situations, to make me a wolf.” I always knew that was how it would be. Even without my permission I know Derek would have done it, but this absolves him of the guilt that comes with saving my life. Yes, I know him well.

            “Okay, but try not to get into those life or death situations please.” Derek had a new expression on his face and I couldn’t read it. In fact, I don’t think I have ever seen it.

            “What is that look?” Sometimes I wish I had a filter on my mouth.

            Before I got more out, Derek actually pulled me into him. “It’s loss Stiles. The thought of losing you kills me. You need to be more careful.”

            I mutter, “…say’s the man who was in a tree from troll throwing.”

            His arms went around me. “I mean it Stiles. Your dad and I discussed this. You are not to throw yourself in between a wolf and danger anymore. Your magic isn’t strong enough yet, and the last time you barely escaped with your life.”

            I did shudder at that memory. It was rouge hunters, hell what other kind are there? Anyway, I didn’t want Isaac hurt worse than he already was. My magic was strong enough to blind them while the others took them out, but I took an arrow to the stomach and spent six days in the hospital. Lying to my Dad about how it happened. “That was like over a year ago. How can you bring that up now?”

            “Because it happened and we almost lost you. If you remember correctly that arrow nicked your liver and you got sepsis. Please don’t do that to us again.” I relaxed into his grip. His heart was racing. I didn’t realize how badly my getting hurt affected Derek. Hell, I knew if the betas got hurt he was more affectionate with them in thanks for them being so awesome, but he always tended to stay away from me after I got hurt.

            “Tell me why?” I could feel his grimace on the crown of my head. “You stay away from me after I am hurt, I usually have to come to you and yell at you about your misplaced guilt. I know you lost a lot from the bitch, yes I know about the bitch, and to quote _Harry Potter_ ‘She who shall not be named’ fucked your life up pretty good.” I felt his arms tighten, “but I am not her. I will not do that to you. So why are you affectionate with the wolves when they get hurt and with me you shy away from and hide? Is that how you treat humans in your pack? Because I don’t remember you ever pulling that shit with Lydia or Allison.”

            He mumbled something into my hair, but I couldn’t make it out. His grip was tight around my chest and I just laid there. I could wait him out. This was something he had discussed with my dad I am sure of it, now he needed to tell me. The incoherence continued, but this time I am sure I heard, “pain in the ass,” and “can’t lose you,” in the inarticulate rant. My patience was about run out, we had laid there for a good five minutes, and I couldn’t hold my tongue anymore when he finally spoke. “I can’t lose you Stiles. Not like I lost the others. I know you aren’t her. How you know about that I am even afraid to ask, but let me tell you, I never ever once thought you were her.”

            Derek took a breath and continued, “I asked your dad if I could date you because you are it for me. I want you in my life. You are my life. Every time you get hurt I am faced with your humanity and it breaks me more each time.” Gentle kisses pecked on my head and I keep breathing. “For want of a better phrase you are my mate. My _wolf_ sees you as an equal and the _man_ loves you deeply.” If my heart could explode it would. _“Mate.”_ It wasn’t something they used very often to describe the wolves, sure real wolves mate for life, but werewolves were human too.

            In all my searching I had never found anything factual on the mating habits of werewolves, just fan fiction and stories. “…Mate?”

            “Yes, that is as close as I can come to explaining my feelings.” He paused, cuddled me gently, and kissed my head. “Telling you I love you doesn’t seem like enough because my wolf sees you as his.”

            “Well, my human sees you as forever.” That sounded cornier out loud than it had in my head. He chuckled into my hair. “What I mean is, I see you as forever too. I never thought I would get a chance to be with you. I’ve wanted you pretty much since I first saw you, but I wasn’t ready to admit the attraction.” It was hard to admit that out loud. “I loved Lydia for 10 years and she never once loved me back, we are better now and I love her tons, but am not in love with her. However, you, I love you differently than I loved her. I put Lydia on a pedestal and loved her like you love a princess in a tower. With you, I love the way you are a prince when need be and the big bad wolf when it is called for. You have flaws and weakness and when I see those I just want to stand in front of you to protect you from whatever is hurting you.”

            When I paused Derek said, “I love that you can’t stop talking even when people tell you to shut up. You have no filter and when we argue I just want to kiss you stupid because you run circles around me. Your mouth is a dangerous weapon when wielded correctly, and as smart as you are, you can be pretty stupid too.”

            “Hey,” I squeaked.

            He laughed, “It’s true. Sometimes your mouth gets ahead of your brain and when that happens it gets us in trouble, but I love that about you.”

            I struggled for a moment until he let me go. When I turned I could see he thought I was leaving, so when I straddled his lap Derek looked relieved. “I love you too. No matter what our flaws are we work well. Okay, we work _pretty_ well. Sure we fight but now we can have make-up sex and cuddles. I like cuddles.” This time I initiated the kiss. It was tender and swift. “What I am saying is that I want to be with you too. We have a lot to discuss, but I don’t want to do that tonight. I finally get to hold you and touch you and I don’t want to think about anything but that.”

            He smiled, “I thought you wanted to know what your dad and I talked about?” His hands were on my hips.

            “Did you tell him I’m your mate?” He nodded. “Was he relieved or pissed?”

            “Relieved.”

            I smiled, “Good that will teach him for lying to me all this time.”

            “Wait what?” His brows furrowed in confusion.

            I laughed gently. “One day I will tell you about how my mom and dad met, but trust me when I say it is similar to our story, minus the supernatural crap. He is older than my mom by almost 10 years.” Smiling, I watched him think it over. “Payback is a bitch if he knew before me that we were dating. He didn’t realize he and mom were dating for almost 4 years all through college for her. They were ‘friends,’ like we were. Are!” I saw the light dawn.

            “So he fell in love too and pined.” I nodded, “Did she finally smack him upside the head?”

            I laughed good and hard at that one. “Nope, his mother did. Grandma Stilinski was quite the character. She finally looked at him one Thanksgiving and asked in front of everyone ‘if he was going to bring his girl home for Christmas’ and he gasped. Seems he had spent the whole of dinner talking all about Mom and things they did and the places they went. Grandma proceeded to tell him how all they heard about was Gwyneth this and Gwyneth that for years now. She wanted grand babies and so he better bring home his young lady!” Both of them laughed and it felt good to tell Derek this. “Needless to say Mom went home for Christmas that year.”

            Derek smiled at me. A soft, sweet smile, “I wish you could have known them.”

            Kissing him tenderly, “I will know them, through you.” Putting our foreheads together I kissed his nose Eskimo style. “We have time together now because now that I have you I am not letting you go.” Derek’s hands tightened on my hips. “There is just one thing I am curious about?”

            “Just the _one_ thing Stiles?” The sigh is weary.

            “Why you told my dad we were mates before you told me.”

            The side of his lips went up in a smirk of humor. “…Because he asked first.”

            “Wait. Wait. Let me get this straight. He asked if we were mates? Dad knows about werewolves and mating habits of said werewolves and he has kept it a secret? Oh man.” I was boggled. “I am so going to interrogate the shit out of him when I see him next.”

            Laughing, Derek kissed me to shut me up. “You will see him at breakfast in the morning. Now it has been a long day, and earlier I was having this great dream where I was nuzzling your stomach. I would very much like to return to that dream.”

            I was mortified and a touch turned on. “You don’t remember me touching your neck do you?”

            “…When?” He asked having no idea?

            “…Umm, nevermind.” I will just leave that little caressing business to myself. Derek never needs to know that I was pretty much feeling him up.

            “Stiles?” It was a warning growl and a question all in one.

            “Well, you were having a nightmare.” God I am such an idiot for him. One warning growl and I confess. We must never let my dad know my weakness or I will be confessing to everything from petty theft to murder which are all things I can take off my bucket list. Yeah me.

            “…Stiles?” He said it a second time.

            “Oh, I’m sorry. You were having a nightmare and I might have, kind of, sort of, rubbed your neck and you calmed down.” I’m blushing. I can feel it. All the way down my neck. God I am such a dweeb, I hope Derek doesn’t notice that I am blushing. What am I thinking, he’s a werewolf, of course he notices.

            Indeed, seeing the blush, damn pale skin, Derek chuckled. “Rubbed my neck?” It was posed as a question, but more a command to answer. Derek was good at those, even when he was being sweet. Must be the alpha in him, or, I am just a sucker for a raven haired god.

            “It might have been a caress or something.” I muttered quietly, but trust werewolf hearing to understand exactly what I said. “Can we just forget about it?” I was embarrassed.

            Looking into his eyes I saw a gentleness I hadn’t seen before. “You are beautiful when you blush. I want to know how far it extends down your torso.” His grin was anything but gentle. Wolfish, dastardly, devious, fucking hot is what it is.

            I giggled, admittedly so, at that because it had me blushing even harder. “Maybe it is time for all good werewolves and humans to go to bed?”

            “What, no more questions?” He laughed genuinely or more precisely, freely. I loved hearing him laugh. It touched a part of me I never really understood. I’ve heard him laugh before, but these were for me. It felt personal.

            “Always, but for tonight I think I am done.” Kissing him I tried to extract myself, but he wasn’t having any of it. The kiss was definitely more on the intense side and I was not going to move away from that. Hell, it had me leaning into it and letting him suck my tongue. Of course my mind immediately went to him sucking something else, and my body reacted like clockwork. I wound my hands up around his neck and held on. This was a ride I didn’t want to get off from, or maybe I did!

            I am not sure how long we spent making out on the couch; I am not a good judge of time, since I tend to get lost in my head. My hands were in his hair and his were wrapped around my middle. Hell, I just know I will have beard burn in the morning and I don’t fucking care. However, I can tell you the voices in my head shut right the hell up the moment his tongue moved into my mouth. Also, I must be learning quickly because there were some very definite moans coming from both of us and I found I wanted to know what else made Derek moan.

            Maybe the couch wasn’t the best place to continue this. So, despite what my libido was telling me, I broke the kiss. Not just for air, which I needed anyway, but so we could move this to a more horizontal position. “…Umm, bedtime?” I asked sheepishly.

            “Yes, to sleep Stiles, no sex tonight.” His voice sounded rough and I found it was definitely doing things to my cock.

            “Whatever you say,” I smiled sweetly.

            “Genim, I know that look. I mean it.” Derek never used my first name. Not until dad called me it earlier. I was sure Derek didn’t even know it. That might be true, but he is trying to use it to be tough, sadly all it is doing is make me want to hear him say it again and again. Preferably in bed in that whiskey soaked voice of his.

            Doing what I had wanted to do since I got in this position, I ground down until our erections rubbed. Both of us let out a groan. “I’ll be good Derek, very good.” Before he could scold me again, I was up and off him. “…Bedroom?” I was not going to lose my erection and if I had any power in this relationship, my erection was going to be dealt with. I don’t care if I am in the shower or in bed with Derek, but one of us is going to get a handle on it!

            By the time I hit my door there was a very large from the blast furnace behind me and I could feel he was not unaffected by our make out session on the couch. “…Sleep Stiles.” Smiling, and knowing he couldn’t see it, I ground backwards into him. His growl made it all worth the possibility of being punished. Oh, punished, that is a thought for another day. Bound, gagged, fucked, shit my brain is a dirty, filthy place.

            I stood there in the doorway with Derek behind me. Not knowing what I should do. I mean I’ve never been in this situation before. Seducing someone, and the very real possibility it could lead to sex. Biting his lip I ground backwards one more time before moving swiftly into the room. Thank goodness I had cleaned it before Derek got there. Kicking off my shoes and placing them in the closet I turned to look at Derek who was still standing in the doorway I bit my lip and smiled shyly. I might not know how to seduce someone, but I know my lips are a big factor in my looks.

            Derek gulped from the doorway and came into the room. Closing the door he put the backpack on the chair by the bed. When he turned back to me I had already shed my shirts and was unsnapping my button-fly jeans. Maybe I wouldn’t have to seduce him, because at the moment, Derek’s eyes were riveted on my hands. I smiled innocently and opened my pants but left them hanging on my hips. I’d seen enough gay porn to know this was a turn on for me. Casually I walked across the room to where Derek was standing. “Derek?” I said tentatively. “We can’t sleep if you’re dressed like that.”

            Since arriving at the house Derek had yet to even shed his jacket. So here I was, shirtless and shoeless and he was still fully dressed. Doing what I wanted to do, I moved to him and carefully pulled his jacket off his shoulders and Derek let me. The jacket was hung on the chair and I went back and bent down to my knees. As I passed it, I could see his erection straining in his pants. Taking my life in my hands before I reached his boots, I kissed his cock through his pants. This earned me a groan and a small thrust.

            Christ, he was responsive, but I was on a mission. Ignoring his cock I untied his boots and he carefully stepped out of each one. I placed them under the chair and stood up. Looking him in the eyes, I used my hands to find the base of his shirt tucked into his jeans. _“Hmmm,”_ I thought. Gently I tugged at his shirt to find the pants were too tight to let the henley go free. I smirked and I reached for his belt. Large hands closed over mine. “…Stiles.”

            “You’re overdressed Derek.” The smirk melted into a soft grin. _“Stay innocent and gentle,”_ I thought to myself. His hands moved and I slowly undid his belt, but I left it hanging there. Unbuttoning his pants, my mouth watered. Immediately, my mind did its own viewing of his cock. Would he be cut? Would he be thick or thin? Long? Would his cock curve to the right or left? Whatever it was I would love to have my mouth on it. While my mind was working, my hands were also working slowly and assured. Once his pants were unbuttoned I lowered his zipper and pulled at his burgundy henley.

            Derek was looking at me with a calculating look but he raised his hands as I pulled his shirt up. Once it was over his head I did what I had wanted to do since the first time he removed his shirt in front of me. I touched his chest and he sucked in a breath. His hands went to my hips and I watched his eyes close slightly. My hands roamed and touched, I carefully avoided his nipples. I didn’t want him to run. I wanted him to fuck me or at least get me off however we could. “Stiles,” he was somewhat breathless.

            I allowed my hands to roam up his torso to his neck and into his hair. Like I had lit him on fire Derek pulled me too him and kissed me. Fuck he tasted so good. I had learned now, no one ever said I was slow when it came to learning. My tongue dueled with his and while one hand stayed tightly curled into his hair the other one moved along the curve of his back down to the loosened pants. Being daring, I dipped my hand between his underwear and pants and clutched his ass. The moan, fuck I want to record that, it was so fucking hot. I think our noses were going to break as much as our faces were smashed into each other but I didn’t fucking care as long as he kept grinding into me.

            I broke the kiss because I didn’t want to seem too eager, well I was, but I wanted us to do this in bed. So I removed my hand from his hair, but not his ass. “Stiles,” his voice was rough and sounded like honey on my tongue. I wanted that mouth on my cock, hell I wanted my mouth on his cock. I want to hear my name on his lips like that. To know I have reduced him to my name it a huge turn on. I had a game plan, I am sure of it, innocent and gentle. Removing my hand from his ass I backed away and he moved with me for a moment, but caught himself.

            I backed off until I was on the other side of the bed. I really needed a bigger bed. Maybe dad would get me one, or Derek would. Anyway where was I? Oh yes. As slowly as I could, and I didn’t even try for sexy because I am one thing and that isn’t’ stupid, I wouldn’t be able to pull it off, I removed my pants but left my boxer briefs on because Derek had said no to sex. And I am anything but a good, innocent young man. Standing there in my batman underwear I didn’t feel the least bit stupid because Derek’s eyes were watching as I trailed my hands on my torso. I scratched my stomach and he licked his lips. “Derek? Aren’t we getting ready for bed?” I said, as innocent as a lamb.

            “Umm yeah,” I had shaken him out of his stupor. Now if anyone could do sexy it was Derek. Removing his pants shouldn’t be that hot, but it was. Of course he was wearing charcoal colored boxer briefs; I needed to get him some color for god’s sake. I could see he was as hard as I was. Derek was just standing there looking at me. If his brain was anything like mine, it was in chaos. I wanted to run across the room and touch him. God his cock was already leaking and I am sure if I looked at mine it would be in the same shape.

He took a step toward the bed. “…Lights.” I was surprised I still had a voice. Nodding Derek turned out the lights. I allowed my eyes to get used to the streetlight outside and the darkness of the room. Moving that last step to my bed I pulled down the blanket and sheets and crawled in. I could somewhat make out Derek in the distance. “Sleep, Derek?” When I wanted to just say fuck me, take me, make me scream. Perhaps I am going to be a slut in bed after all. All I know is I want that man in my bed and I want him now.

Not sure what transpired in the few minutes that Derek stood there, but I lay quietly waiting for my prey. Yes, he was going to make me come tonight and if I could convince him of once maybe several times, in several ways, but I wasn’t going to push. Laying on my side my eyes grew accustomed to the darkness and I saw him move toward the bed. Lifting up the covers, Derek crawled in. My immediate reaction was to crawl all over him and start sucking and licking. I wanted to taste this beautiful man, but I had an endgame and he had to come to the same conclusion with me.

Once settled, I reached out and touched his chest, this time I purposely rubbed the pinkish nub. Oh boy that was a reaction I wasn’t expecting, Derek hissed and covered my hand. As much as my ADHD was begging me to pounce, I controlled it. I was going to come tonight and it was going to be with Derek. The hefty hand above mine started to rub over the back of my hand. “…Genim.” Christ my name on his lips.

“Yes,” it was hushed. I didn’t want him to know how hot I found my real name on his lips. On his tongue, oh his tongue, I want it on my nipples, my neck, anywhere, put that mouth of his anywhere baby. I want to fuck into it.

“We should wait.” It lacked conviction and I nodded in the dark. Agree with him. Be innocent and virtuous, but the thumb was still rubbing the back of my hand. I still had his attention. Licking my lips and biting my lower lip, I took that as tacit agreement. Moving the hand on his chest, I purposely rubbed his nipple and because there wasn’t much room on the bed, I leaned forward and kissed him. There was no fire, just a soft simple kiss, exactly as I wanted.

Rapid soft, chaste kisses covered my movement across the remaining inches between us. I placed my hand on his hip and leaned into his neck and nipped at it. If I knew my wolves, and I did, this would help move him into action. His hand mirrored mine on my hip and he leaned his head back giving me room to roam on his neck which I did. Nipping and sucking and licking. Derek’s breathing was shallow and I liked that. I wanted him panting and moaning, but I only got half of my wish, he was only panting.

The hand on his hip moved to rub up and down his side, it was rather difficult because his arm was in the way, but I was going to find a way to rub his side. Occasionally when I reached his chest, my thumb would swipe across his nipple. When my finger reached that nub I would bite harder on his neck. “Stiles,” it was breathless. I smiled and dove in to kiss Derek. I didn’t get to lead because Derek took control. The fire that had been missing before was there.

Our bodies arching into each other; I let my free hand move back to his ass to pull him into me. I could feel it clenching when our cocks aligned. I put my leg over his and bodily hugged him to me, and boy did that get a reaction. Swift as a blink I was on my back with Derek over me and our cocks were gloriously aligned. “Derek,” it was the first time I had said his name, and to add insult to injury I licked my lips in invitation. When he pressed me to my bed with his weight I howled internally. I opened my legs so he could slide between them and oh god that glorious feeling was back. Rocking myself gently I pulled my knees up and changed our angle. Oh Christ this was beautiful.

Derek broke the kiss this time and moaned diving for my neck. Licking, kissing, sucking, and I had one hand in his hair and the other rubbing his lower back. I wanted to wrap my legs around him and rut into him but I was scared he would run. I was succeeding at seducing my alpha and I wasn’t going to rush this. My body wanted this so badly and if I pushed, I could go to bed with a very painful erection. So I continued to slowly rock as Derek matched my rhythm, whether consciously or not, he matched it.

I didn’t know I had a neck kink until I leaned my head back and gave him further access to my neck, and I was moaning at the pleasure his ministrations were doing to me. I am sure I was going to have plenty of marks all over my neck because not only could I feel the teeth, I moaned each time they bit me. I want him to fuck me and mark me. Let everyone know who I belonged to. Somehow I think that was exactly what he was doing.

I moved our rocking up to a steadier rutting. Needing the additional pressure, I put one leg around him and continued to move. He didn’t seem to mind so I wrapped the second leg around him and moaned as he bit a spectacular hickey into my neck. What I didn’t take into account was Derek had two hands as well, and when one of them pulled at my leg I felt like I crossed a line so I unhooked my legs and put it to the side. That hand snaked between my boxer briefs and my ass. Jesus someone, besides me, had their hand on my ass. Christ I almost lost it, Derek’s hand was on my ass. I broke and begged, “Off please. I need to feel you.”

The face that came out of my neck I wanted to see again and again and again. It was lust blown, and his eyes were almost completely black. There was a growl. I bit my lips and let my alpha drive. He nodded, and we wiggled and writhed to get our boxers off. I was naked, oh my god I was naked with Derek. His hand was on my cock, Christ on my very naked and hard cock. My head went back and all thoughts flew out of my head, all I could think of was need and wants. I know I was panting and I think I began to babble. “Please, harder, more,” and I think he licked into my mouth to shut me up or to swallow the words, I don’t know but he was there.

That large hand shifted and tugged and twisted and then there was this moment when he stopped all movement. I was worried for a second, until I felt his cock line up with mine and the hand took us both in his hand. The feeling is like nothing I have ever felt before, soft rigid flesh. Yes, I know what a hand feels like, but not someone else’s hand, and Derek had a firm grip and as I rocked he pumped. We couldn’t even kiss anymore just more panting into each other’s mouths. I’m pretty sure I was babbling again, but it really didn’t matter.

The feeling Derek was creating was fantastic. “Oh fuck, please, harder, fuck, Derek, please, yes.” Babbling anything that was coming to my mind well, not everything I still had a small mind of my own, but it was seeing the world through blissful colors, everything was shiny and sunny and I wanted to scream loudly. Derek’s face was in my neck again biting and sucking, “shit yes, more, harder, please yes, Derek, Oh god Derek, I’m close, please, please,” and he sped up.

Suddenly my colors exploded. I had felt my orgasm building in my balls. I knew it was coming, but it is so different when someone else is bringing you to orgasm. It took me by such a surprise I let out a strangled yell and moaned. I was shaking from the experience, having trouble breathing because I think I actually yelled loudly. Against my neck I heard heavy breathing as Derek was panting deeply, and suddenly he moaned, “Genim,” and he started to twitch above me. Jesus, Derek came and he said my name, oh god I wouldn’t ever forget that sound of my name coming from his as he came. I think it was my new favorite thing,

We lay there sucking air and trying to come back down to the world because I know for a fact I was floating. There was no weight to me anymore. I think I blew my mind and whole body with that orgasm. If it was like this every time, I was never letting Derek out of bed. Derek chuckled and I was confused. “You’re talking out loud Stiles.”

“Oh.” I laughed with him. “So you don’t mind that I seduced you?”

He chuckled, “I knew what you were up to and I decided to go with it. If it would get you to sleep, I was willing to try anything.”

“…Anything? Cause I have this idea about being tied up and,” he cut me off with a kiss. That could get annoying in a group setting, but right now this was perfect. I kissed him back as if he hadn’t just blown my world. Now, thinking about it, I think he made me see stars. God I loved this man.

The kissing had stopped while I was stuck in my head and Derek was standing, he left the room and returned with a washcloth. “Oh? I was going to use my boxers.”

“No, Stiles, we are not sleeping naked. Your father will be home in the morning and he did ask not to be exposed to your sex life.” I chuckled, and Derek cleaned us up quickly and efficiently. Swiftly he tossed the washcloth in the hamper, “we are doing laundry tomorrow because your sheets smell like your come and it is a tad overpowering.”

I giggled, yes I fucking giggled, and I just had my first orgasm with another human being so sue me. “Okay, Derek, whatever you say.” He just shook his head at me and handed me my boxer briefs. “Do you have any colored underwear?” It was out of my mouth before I could stop it. Hell, I don’t think I could stop anything right now. No filter Stilinski!

“You will just have to investigate this mystery in the future, won’t you?” Derek was giddy. Oh my god he was actually happy and woozy. This was a good look on him and I was the only one who was ever going to see it.

“Come to bed Derek. I want cuddles before I fall asleep.” I patted the mattress next to me.

“Bossy little shit aren’t you?” But he crawled into bed and let me drape myself across him.

“And you love it.” He kissed the top of my head.

“Yes I do. Now go to sleep.” Derek said softly, talking into the top of my head..

Shifting a little more I lifted my head and looked at him. “I love you Derek. So much it scares me.” I kissed him tenderly. “…My mate.”

His hands tightened around me and pulled me as close as we could get. “I love you too Genim. Mine!”

Laying my head on his chest I closed my eyes. Matching my breathing to his, I found myself on the edge of sleep when my mind had one final thought that I had to voice. “How do you feel about morning sex?”

I got my ass smacked for that!

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the beautiful and sexy StaceyK1968 for me. She has never beta'd a Sterek and this is only my 5th Sterek. So be kind to both of us. As I said this is a 1st person POV experiment :)
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
